


One and One is One

by Nope



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-06
Updated: 2005-02-06
Packaged: 2018-10-25 07:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10759998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nope/pseuds/Nope
Summary: Akira wears suits. Hikaru hates ties.





	One and One is One

Akira wears suits. Hikaru hates ties. Hikaru gets knocked out of the Gosei league and three hours later storms out of Touya's go salon with Akira still yelling about large-scale, framework-oriented strategy at his back. Akira misses the Honinbo title by two-and-a-half moku and the escalating argument (extending shapes versus reducing liberties) gets them kicked out of Hikaru's favorite ramen place.  
  
They wander around Tokyo, Hikaru whining, Akira lecturing on the poor nutrition of a ramen-only diet and then, in a bookstore, they get into an argument over Heian Era literature of all things, and this time it's Akira who storms off. Hikaru refuses to talk to him until a pile of shoujo manga is left in Hikaru's place for his next game, although the subsequent truce only lasts until Akira massacres him in the third round of the Kisei league three days later.  
  
Touya Mejin goes to China and Hikaru's mother sends him with food to Akira's and they refuse to talk to each other but somehow end up playing ten-second go until the sun comes up, and almost until it starts going down again, and end up sleeping sprawled over each other on Akira's futon. It's May the fifth and Hikaru cries in his sleep and Akira doesn't mention it, although he does yell at Hikaru for almost burning the house down trying to make breakfast.  
  
They turn up at the Go institute together and leave together and when they're not playing go, they're talking about or, at least, arguing about it, and no one thinks this is weird, although Waya usually claims Isumi requested his presence for lunch and skips out quick before Hikaru can spend the entire time complaining about Akira.  
  
They're opposites, rivals, partners. Like black and white. You need both to play the game.


End file.
